


I Do

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: When All Was Said and Done [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: And Simon and Baz are ridiculously in love, Just heavy fluff, M/M, Marriage, Simon and Baz's wedding, like so much fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: A oneshot about Simon and Baz's wedding.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> So. I have no idea how weddings work and I tried my best after extensive research on the internet. I was satisfied in the end and let's hope you are satisfied too.
> 
> Enjoy!!

I really can't believe that this is happening. Not that I don't want it to happen. I am just way too happy right now, and this feels surreal. This situation feels surreal. The fact that I am standing here, at the alter, with Baz in front of me in a stunning classic ebony black suit, (I am wearing a white one) and smiling at me, his eyes sparkling with unspoken joy.

The fact that I am getting married to Baz fucking Pitch today is exhilarating as all fuck and I am giddy with happiness as well as nervousness. If someone would have had told me that I would get married to my arsehole of a roommate back during my Watford days, I would have laughed at their face and sure as hell would have told them to shut the fuck up.

Now I can't even imagine getting married to anyone else. I had been so sure in Watford that Agatha was the one for me. That one day, after killing the Humdrum, we will both ride together towards the sunset and have a happily ever after. That didn't happen. And I am so glad it didn't. I have Baz; Baz for my happily ever after and I love him more than I love anything or anyone. And Agatha has her wife, Luna, and she is incredibly fond of her. We both got what we wanted in the end.

Baz and I have been through so much. Not only when we were in Watford, but after that too. He helped me to get me back on my feet after the whole Mage and Humdrum debacle. He never pushed me to do anything, never made me feel uncomfortable or awkward when we had first started dating. He was, and still is, always there for me whenever I needed him, or need him. He loves me despite the fact that I am a terrible boyfriend, despite the fact that I have lost all of my magic. I never had a trace of doubt in my mind of about getting married to him. Truth be told, I wanted to get married to him as soon as I was done with Uni but I knew it would be a little soon so I waited for an year or two before I popped the question to him last year on Christmas Eve, on our sixth anniversary.

Penny had gone absolutely wild with excitement and happiness when she learnt that Baz and I had got engaged, demanding to know all the details and getting us to promise her that we will use her help to plan the wedding. And I am seriously so happy that we did take her help because a quaint little ceremony like this would not have been possible without her. She did a terrific job of getting the place decorated beautifully and sending invitations and shopping and Crowley knows what else.

Currently, she is sitting with Micah, Agatha, Luna and all the other wedding guests, which includes the Bunce family, the Wellbeloves,  Baz's family and his aunt Fiona, watching me and Baz get married.

“You nervous?” Baz whispers softly, looking incredibly anxious himself. He is chewing on the inside of his lips, smiling at me adorably. I want to kiss him badly right now but I don't because I know I will later. So I just reach out and lightly take hold of his palm and give it a light squeeze.

“A little. I have never done this before, you see?”

He grins and squeezes my hand back.

“Neither have I. I know I will never do this again, either.”

“Weddings are exhausting.” I reply back, nodding in mock wisdom, my voice hushed. Seriously, we are about to get married and we are chatting and joking about how we are never getting married again. I know it's mainly because we both are really very nervous and are just trying to soothe each other's nerves by this.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” Cuts in Mr. Wells, our officiant, before Baz can reply and it's a clear sign that he wants us to shut up and let the ceremony proceed. “We have gathered here today to witness the union of two beautiful souls, Simon Snow and Tyrranus Basilton Grimm-Pitch” Baz gives a slight grimace at the use of his full name and I squeeze his hand again and he smiles at me. “Who, I hope you all know, deeply care about and love each other. Today I will be making their union official by officiating the marriage. Now, as I am aware, the grooms have prepared their own vows. Who would like to go first?”

Baz is the one who would be going first, because he said that since I beat him at proposing, he will beat me at the vows. Honestly, he is so damn competitive, it's a pain in the arse sometimes. But not right now. I am dying to hear what he has prepared. Probably something as hopelessly sappy and romantic as him. Probably something that will make me cry and blubber.

Baz gently lets go of my hand and takes out a piece of paper from his pocket. He gives me a warm smile and I can see that his cheeks are faintly red. He is _blushing._ It's a miracle, honestly, and I would have probably marveled at it, if I had not been dying to hear his vows.

“Simon.” he begins, his voice rich and warm, my name making him smile softly, like it's the most precious thing in the entire world. “You always say that you are not good with words and that I am brilliant at it. But writing this down, was the hardest thing I have ever done, because there is so much to say and there is so little time. So I will try my best, to do justice to my own feelings for you.”

I am smiling and blushing. And my chest feels tight yet light and I feel like I am floating.

“The first time I saw you, I didn't know what to do with you. I was supposed to hate you but I couldn't. Nobody can. Because you are Simon, and you are bright and soft and beautiful. You are kind and you are incredibly brave and you are always ready to take anything head on, without shying away. I fell in love with you, hopelessly, because how could I not? You were and still are beyond perfect, Simon. You are someone I never want to let go because I have know that there is no one like you, someone who is so beautiful and so sweet.

“You say you are a terrible boyfriend, but you are not. Because a terrible boyfriend, doesn't watch boring documentaries just to be with his significant other, he doesn't eat horrible food cooked by his lover and still smile and say it's perfect, he doesn't stay up till late at night to comfort his partner from nightmares. A terrible boyfriend doesn't love his boyfriend unconditionally, without any hesitation, without any doubt. But you do. You do all of those things and make me fall more and more for you.

“So Simon, I promise that I will watch all the bad horror flicks that you love and I hate, with you. I promise that I will get you sour cherry scones whenever you need them, I promise that I will listen to you sing ridiculously every morning when you cook breakfast, I promise that I will lug around your art supplies, I promise that I will call you Snow just to tease you. I promise you that I will be with you forever. You are the love of my life, Simon Snow, and today is the happiest day of my life and I can't wait to be your husband already.”

And I am crying. I am crying as Baz places the paper back in his pocket, and I take my own out. That was so beautiful. How am I supposed to speak now? Now, when Baz has rendered me speechless by his marvelous vow. He is gazing fondly at me and then he lightly wipes away my tears before nodding at me encouragingly to continue. I take in a breath and try to steady myself.

“Baz.” My voice cracks and I clear it before I begin again, a moment later. “Goddammit. You are really making me cry on my own wedding day, huh?”

He chuckles and so do the people around me, though I can hear a few of them sniffling too.

“So, Baz. I _am_ not great with words. I always fumble over them, trying to come up with the best. But somehow, they are not that difficult with you. Because you bring out the best in me. Words are not difficult with _you_ because honestly, it's easy to describe you.”

He raises an eyebrow and snorts.

“You are like some god. You are absolutely, breathtakingly perfect at every thing. You are gorgeous, you are brilliant, you are strong and you are brave. And some people will find it difficult to believe, because trust me, I would have found it difficult to believe this once too, but you are very very kind and considerate and thoughtful and sweet and unbelievably compassionate. You are the reason I am standing here. You are the reason I could survive one of the most difficult phase of my life. You are the reason why I think that I am worth it, worth something. You made me believe that. You made me love myself again.

“And by doing that, you made me love you more than anything or anyone. I am so glad that it's you with who I am exchanging these vows. You are the best boyfriend and partner anybody could have asked for, and I am eternally grateful for everything that you have given to me, most of all your love, your care, your promise of forever.

“I promise that I will continue to watch those boring documentaries with you, I promise that I will listen to you rant about some classical stuff I do not understand, I promise that I will always be with you. I love you, Baz. And I am going mad with joy that finally, I would be able to proudly introduce you as my husband. My wonderful, perfect husband.”

Baz is blinking rapidly as he tries to force back the tears gathering in his eyes before he gives up and sniffles, smiling at me so widely that it dazzles me. It feels as if my heart has grown wings and is flying around in my chest, making me feel light, dizzy and drunk on pure bliss. I reach out and hold his hand again. He squeezes mine tightly, a simple gesture conveying all of his feelings.

“Very beautiful vows indeed.” Says Mr. Wells after a moment, sounding teary. “Now time for my bland follow up. Do you, Tyrranus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, take Simon Snow as your husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Simon Snow, take Tyrranus Basilton Grimm-Pitch as your husband?”

As if there is any doubt.

“I do.”

“Perfect. Now you may exchange your rings.”

Baz nods and holds out the simple gold band and I extend my hand towards him. He slips the ring on my finger and I revel in the smoothness of the metal, the warmth and comfort and happiness it already provides to me.

I take mine and slide the ring on his finger and I can see how his eyes widen and shine with unbridled joy. A tear falls from his face on our joined hands and quickly he wipes it away.

“By the power vested in me by the world of Mages, I now announce you husband and husband.” Announces Mr Wells grandly, making me grin even wider. “You may now kiss the groom.”

I really can't control myself right now but for the sake of decency and the children here, I will try my best too.

I have kissed Baz countless times before, but never as a husband. This is the first time I will. This kiss means something. This kiss means a lot.

I lean forwards and he gently bends his neck and kisses my lips with his own with the softest, gentlest touch. His lips are cold as usual but comforting and reassuring and familiar. One of his hands is cradling my jaw, the other is still holding my hand. I just sink in the sensation of it, the pure happiness I am feeling right now. I am kissing my _husband._ I don't know how long it lasts, because I know that this moment is either infinitely long or infinitely short.

Baz pulls back and the hall errupts in applause and cheers. But both of us are immune to it right now. We can only see each other and nothing else matters.

“You are my husband now.” I say, awestruck.

“Yeah.” He replies, equally amazed.

“This is wild.”

“Absolutely bonkers.”

We giggle and we are also crying and we turn to face the crowd. It's a sight, really. Penny is gripping Micah's forearm and crying and laughing and Agatha is wiping her eyes with her handkerchief and smiling lovingly at the two of us and her Luna, is squeezing her shoulder and is grinning at us as well. Fiona is an utter mess as she looks at us with a fiercely proud expression, crying all the while. The Wellbeloves and Bunces are smiling at me with their gentle encouraging manner and Malcolm is looking immensely proud of his son and Daphne and Mordelia are standing together and clapping, faces bright with joy and eyes shiny with tears.

“I love this. I love you.” Baz whispers to me, squeezing my hand and looking at me, like I am the centre of his universe. I think I am. Scratch that. I _k_ _now_ I am. Because he has said so and because he is the centre of mine too.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I cried writing their vows. I love them so much sksks-


End file.
